EdTacular Day
by Cloudmeister
Summary: Eddy finds the kankers to be more understandable, after a few incidents. But will he turn a new leaf, and be friends with the one who had a crush on him?
1. Chapter 1

**Ed-Tacular Day  
-  
Chapter 1: Scam Down The Bag**

That bright, sunny day was enough to put a smile on anybody's face. It gave Eddy a smile for one reason. "Suckers…"

Sadly that day nobody came near the stand which Eddy stood at for 5 minutes, till he finally blew a air pocket. "Agggh where is everybody!"

"Maybe they're getting buttered toast!"

Eddy smacked Ed outside the head and just sat down waiting. Double D said slowly. "Um..er…Eddy? I don't think anybody's coming.

Eddy glared at Double D then stomped at the ground yelling. "Man this was a full proof plan, grade A material! And nobody even steps one foot near the stand!"

As soon as Ed heard that he took a step forward. Double D sighed and said low. "Well I'm heading home, I need to re-label all my belongings since Ed pulled them off."

"And they were as tasty as mashed potatoes on a farm."

Once more Eddy and Double D glared at Ed then Double D said with much enthusiasm. "Good night guys!"

Double D panted as he ran at top speeds torwards his house and without saying a word, walked away torwards his house, leaving Eddy there to grumble loudly. After a few minutes, he finally went back to his house, hoping the next day would be a little better.

Meanwhile…

The Kankers were sleeping in their trailer except for Lee Kanker who was at a desk writing in her diary.

_Dear Diary,_

_Eddy was so cute today, he ignored me though. It is getting me ticked so much. I wish he could notice me. I wonder what I can do to make him see me. Maybe...maybe I got to do something that he would admire, but what? Write later._

_Lee_

As she finished writing she climbed into her bed and fell asleep quickly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: We Say Ouch, You Say Dork!**

The next day, Eddy awoke grumbling. He jumped off his bed on his chair, and as he came rolling across the room he heard knocks at his door. "Eddy! Rise And Shine!" 

That was Double-D's voice Eddy thought to himself as his chair came to a halt causing him to fly into his clothes closet. As he got up and grumbled some more, glaring at his chair, he then heard another voice. This wasn't Double-D though. "Hey Eddddddddddddddyyyyyyyyy!"

Eddy slipped all his clothes on as he muttered. "Ed..." That was annoying he thought.

Eddy opened his door only to get a huge bear hug from Ed. Eddy's face turned blue and stammered. "E-Ed! C-Can't breathe!"

Ed let go quickly, and Eddy fell to the ground, sucking in air. as soon as he could breathe normally again, Eddy got up, and said coolly. "Well now boys, I got the perfect-" 

"Scam."

Eddy glared at Double-D as he casually whistled. "Well AS I was saying, this scam is going to be perfect!" He smiled proudly, but Double-D just sighed.

Ed just stood there, staring out blankly. Eddy shook him, yelling. "Hey Lumpy, snap out of it will ya!"

Ed got out of his little trance, and looked at Eddy. "Awwww you took me out of my happy place!" he whined. "Forget it Ed, we need to get cracking! Let's movvvvvve out!"

Ed did a salute, and ran out of the backyard with his same ol funny laugh. Eddy was following directly behind Ed, and chuckled. As Double-D was coming up from behind taking deep breaths, he could hear eddy mutter. "Those kids won't know what hit them. Mwahaha..." Double-D shivered at the 'evil laugh'. It was a bit disturbing for him.

As they ran down the sidewalk, they noticed something odd. (not counting Ed. lol) Nobody was there! "WHAT THE...!"

Eddy was practically blowing steam out of his ears, and ed noticed this. In his 'lovable oaf' way he said. "Double-D, Eddy's blowing steam out of his ears just like in the movie, I Once Was A One-Man Oven...Part II."

Eddy scowled at Ed, and then turned his head to Double-D. "WHERE ARE ALL THR PIDGEONS SOCKHEAD!" He said angrily.

But then unexpectedly, something hit Eddy outside his head. something hard. Eddy tumbled onto the street unconscious. This made Double-D and Ed panic! "EDDYYYYYYYYY"

Ed ran up to his knocked out friend and shook him frantically, while Double-D looked around to see what hit Eddy. Not surprisingly, Kevin was walking up with a baseball glove in his grubby hand. Kevin stared at the Small boy and the baseball near his head, and he held his mouth shut with his other hand to keep himself from laughing.

Double-D walked up to Kevin and said. "Kevin! That wasn't cool at all!"

"Whattttever dork." Kevin said, going over to get his ball. And then, a weird chain of events followed. Out of nowhere, The Kankers came over, Lee picking up the ball. Then out of anger, she pitched a fast ball right in Kevin's face, and he fell over backwards with a mark on his forehead. He was obviously in pain. "You keep your grubby hands off my boyfriend!" Lee said angrily.

Double-D was frozen in place at the scene. Ed was next to him. "I think the Kankers are here Double-D."

Double-D was too shocked to hear ed, and as Kevin got up, he was pushing up his sleeve ready to hurt Lee. But then, surprisingly, he pushed it down and walked away, holding his ball. "Um...uh...thank you." Double-D stammered, looking at the Kankers.

For once in a life-time, the Eds and The kankers were looking in each other's eyes. And for once, The Eds didn't run away, nor did The Kankers try to kiss the Eds frantically. Marie and May got a creepy smile on their faces, tempted to jump the two boys, but then Lee put a hand out saying. "Our work here is done girls."

May looked at Lee surprisingly and said. "But Lee, we didn't even get to kiss our boyfr-"

Lee closed her mouth and Marie slowly walked away, blowing a kiss to Double-D before she ran away. Lee dragged May away, and Ed and Double-D were just standing there silent. Until someone broke the silence.

"Buttered Toast?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: A Little Change In Heart**

"U...ugh..."

Eddy's eyes were focusing slowly, and small moans and groans came out of his mouth. As he came to, he noticed it was night time already, and he was in his room in his bed. "How did I get here? I was planning that scam and everything went dark!" eddy muttered to himself.

He was trying to recall what happened, although the bump on the side of his head didn't help. He then spotted something, on his desk, or more like hanging off his desk. It was a letter that was tied to the edge of the table. eddy got out of his bed, wincing at the little shock he got from moving his head around, and walked over to his desk.

On the front had the names. Ed and Double-D. Eddy took the letter into his hands and while still standing, opened it. The letter was like this...

_Eddy, your friends double-d and Ed. Eddy! You got a big bump on your head as big as_

Eddy stopped reading, and stared at the one part. He felt his head and yelped. "OW!" There WAS a bump. He growled and continued reading.

_Heh heh, that was Ed. I underlined it just so you know. Anyways, did you know who saved you from humiliation? of all people. It was the kankers and what a rescue it was! Yeah, Ed is telling the truth, well mostly Lee the red-head kanker helped._

Eddy could hardly believe it himself. He probably would've been given a kiss job before then. There was only a bit left in the letter…

_Well we'll see you tomorrow Eddy, and maybe you should thank Lee, she was really worried you know. Bye Eddy, I'm going to sleep about toe jam andED!_

Ed and Edd

Eddy stared at the last part and was laughing! (About the forgiving kanker part) "YEAH! Right!"

He was still chuckling even after he crawled in bed, but then he thought about something, something that may change his mind. Yeah right…

**The Next Day...**

Eddy crawled out of bed and walked down the sidewalk, mumbling. Obviously he was still thinking about that letter. Then without notice, he bumped into someone. "Hey watch it!"

it was Kevin, and he was apparently growling. Eddy turned around very, very slowly and then...

"RUN AWAYYYYYYY!"

Eddy was sprinting as fast as he could down the sidewalk, and heard Kevin screaming angrily. Eddy snickered, but then ran into someone else, this time himself falling backwards. Lee smiled as she extended a hand torwards the short boy. He got up himself and looked at Lee, but didn't move.

As impatient as she was, she really couldn't do anything except say. "Hi..."

Eddy also wanted to run, but only scratched the back of his head as he mumbled softly. "Thanks..." 

Lee looked at him curiously. "Huh?"

Eddy instantly piped up and said louder. "Thanks!" Lee smiled and walked up to him. eddy wanted to move, but felt petrified. She leaned her head and whispered in Eddy's ear. "Anytime Eddy..." 

She walked away, leaving Eddy there for the next 5 minutes. Ed and Double-D walked up to him and said. "hi Eddy, what's up?"

Eddy didn't say anything, and Ed shook him a bit. "Double-D! EDDY'S BRAIN HAS BEEN SUCKED BY THE LEECHES OF NORAX 4! SPEAK TO ME EDDY!" (Don't remember how it went)

Eddy snapped out of his trance and did something that he was suppose to do earlier.

"...AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Scream...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Escaping The Crowd**

After some panicking on Eddy's part, okay a lot of panicking, Double-D finally snapped him out of him, exclaiming. "Eddy, control yourself! Eyes are watching us." He whispered the last part, as many of the cul-de-sac kids were glancing at them with odd looks. After taking a deep breath, the short boy said in a rush.

"You see I ran into Lee and I was like Thanks and she went huh? And then I was like yelling, then, a big blur!" His description sounded like a cheerleader in a way, and Double-D snickered a bit, causing Eddy's face to turn red.

"What sockhead!" He glared. The brainy ed wove his hands in defense, saying. "I'm not trying to laugh at you Eddy, its just I barely could understand a word you said." Eddy sighed, pinching himself between the eyes, and took a breath.

"Okay look, I bumped into Lee, and I did what you said blubber-mouth, and thanked her. She was all over me after that!" He exclaimed. However, Double-D could tell he was overreacting. Ed was of course, just grinning and hugging his friend, causing Eddy to gasp for air.

"Aww Eddy's in love!" The dumb ed exclaimed in a happy tone. Eddy coughed, then eyes widening as Ed said that, put his hand over Ed's mouth. "Shut it mono-brow, I DON'T love anything!" With that, the short ed kicked himself out of Ed's grasp, stumbling into Double-D and making him fall over.

"Well you don't have to blame me for it Eddy." Double-D said, sarcasm in his voice as he got back on his feet. Eddy blushed, furious. Then as loud as he could, he yelled.

"I DON'T LIKE LEE KANKER!" With that, every kid looked at him, and quickly understanding the situation, started laughing. Eddy looked at them, face still red, and even Kevin who was at first chasing after the short ed, was laughing.

"The little ed-boy has weird tastes in women, yes? No? Aw this reminds me of the old country…" Rolf sighed happily, going off into his own world. Sarah and Jimmy ran over, the young girl poking Eddy in the gut and grinning.

"Eddy and Lee sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" She teased. Eddy growled and tried to grab the two, but they quickly slipped away, running back to the crowd. Nazz giggled and said.

"Its okay to be embarrassed Eddy, its not easy telling everyone you have a loved one." She explained in her usual tone. Eddy's hands clenched into fists, and he screamed.

"Everyone leave me alone!" With that, he stormed back to his house. Ed was sucking his thumb (Same old Ed), while Double-D looked shocked.

"Eddy!" He yelled for his friend, but Eddy ignored him. Enraged in a way, Double-D yelled at everyone.

"YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELVES!" His high voice made everyone turn and look at him, although their faces gave off the impression that they didn't care. Ed then stuck his tongue out at them, which of course caused Sarah to yell.

"I'M TELLING MOM YOUR STICKING YOUR TONGUE OUT AT ME!" She screeched. Kevin snickered a bit, and Double-D directed his angry glare at him.

"And you! You got a lot of nerve mister, teasing someone, insulting them, even trying to beat them up? Why, I never…" With that, the two Eds walked off, even when Kevin yelled. "Just like a dork to defend another dork! Just keep him away from me and my bike!"

**Author's PN: Oddly I updated.lol Don't know why, just felt like doing it. Of course my writing skills are really MUCH better now, but since I don't feel like rewriting this story yet, and all my chapters are around 500, and this IS a short story, I'm keeping the chapters simple and small lol.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own this show, or the characters.**

**Chapter 5: Treaty? Or Not?**

Eddy stormed into his room, knocking over a few C.Ds for his jukebox as he sat at the edge of his bed, sulking and seemingly like he was ready to burst. Double-D and Ed had walked in a bit after, looking worried about his friend. "Aw come on Eddy, they were just poking a little fun at you." Double-D tried to relax his friend, though he himself was a bit ticked for earlier.

"Yeah, just because you like---" Ed started, but a hand covered his mouth before he was finished, or before the short boy could give either of them a look. "I DON'T LIKE LEE KANKER!" He repeated, shaking a fist. Double-D sweated a bit, waving his arms in front of him in defense.

"I didn't say you did!" He responded quickly. Eddy lowered his hand, though he was still upset, and now even more so as his two friends were moving in on him. "Whatever, I'm taking a walk." He said dryly, jumping off the bed and pushing his way past Ed and Double-D. The two simply stood there as they watched their friend storm out, unsure what to do.

Meanwhile, Lee was walking down the sidewalk again, having finished hanging out with her sisters a while ago. They ticked her off to the limits, her face a bit red as they had teased her just as the cul-de-sac kids had teased Eddy. It seemed both of them were having the same problem.

"Stupid sisters." She mumbled. It was then she was surprised as Eddy was coming her way, on the same sidewalk. She grinned slightly, then shook her head. She was bored and didn't feel like picking on the short boy right now.

Eddy looked up, finally spotting her, and instead of running away screaming like he normally would, he instead stormed up to the kanker, surprising her. "What the heck was the deal! You HAD to make me get myself embarrassed in front of everyone!"

Confused, though not wanting this yelling at this point, exclaimed back. "I have no clue what your talking about shrimp! And I don't need to deal with a pipsqueak like you!" She countered with a just as loud yell. They were on a sidewalk that had no cul-de-sac kids whatsoever, so no one was around to hear.

"I'm not a shrimp!" Eddy whined. Lee however, simply smirked. "You sure look like one up here." She replied. Eddy's face flushed a bit, and he stuffed his hands in his pockets, looking away. "Whatever..." He said.

They stood there for a bit, silent, then Lee looked down at the ed. "Eddy?" She asked, making Eddy look up at her oddly.

"What?" He asked, a bit rudely. Lee didn't mind however, as she said. "Sorry for your teasing." She said simply. Eddy was surprised, then said back. "You too...?"

They both stood there longer, and at that point, Eddy was thinking this wasn't the same Lee. She then said with a grunt. "Well anyways, I'm picking up some peanut butter for some sandwiches, cya squirt." She said with a laugh and walking past him. Eddy rolled his eyes, but couldn't help but crack a tiny smile as he walked back to his home. It was to his surprise, Double-D and Ed sitting at the edge of his bed, waiting. Double-D stood up first.

"Eddy, look..." He started, but Eddy said with a snicker. "Its fine sockhead, anyways, let's get ready for tommorow's scam!" He exclaimed. Double-D was surprised, seeing his friend back to his old self. Eddy was still thinking about Lee now, wondering if she really was that bad. Ed then grinned and lifted his small friend up, giving him a hug. "Awww I see your jitters little buddy!" He churped happily. Eddy gave him an odd look, then slid from his grasp, saying.

"Yeah yeah, let's get cracking!" He exclaimed. His friends nodded, then started plotting...

**Author's PN: Lonnng time updating, I know. And yes, another short chapter. Do not expect anything bigger, this story started small and ending...moderate. XD. Well, have fun reading, I just decided to write for some reason. I'm not sure if I have their characters right though, been a while since i seen the show.**


End file.
